The invention relates to a medical examining instrument (an endoscope) used to view the internal sidewalls of the organs of a human or animal body from a point outside of such body. More particularly, the invention is an endoscope that has an elongated tube member used to be inserted through linear, nonlinear, curved and/or looped passages within a human and or animal body so that the sidewalls of such body can be visually observed through a viewing apparatus located outside of the body. One of the drawbacks encountered in the use of prior art endoscopes, especially in humans, is the pain and discomfort experienced by the patient. This, coupled with the high degree of skill a medical practitioner must have in order to insert and manipulate prior art endoscopes into a human cavity, limits their widespread use. This is unfortunate because deep penetration into a human organ is possible with an endoscope and more often than not the medical practitioner desires (for professional and ethical reasons) to make an examination of the deepest regions of the organ in question by advancing the endoscope to its physical limits.
In many cases, it is not only desirable but professionally required that a medical practitioner visually examine the internal organs or passages of a human and/or animal body for diagnosis, biopsy, or for removal of obstructions, foreign bodies or stones without cutting open the patient and the organ to be examined. One method of visually examining the internal organs of a patient without surgery is to insert the flexible fiber optic portion of an endoscope into the body through a natural or a surgically prepared opening. The distal (inspection) portion of the instrument (in optical communication with a control unit) illuminates the area and also permits inspection through a viewing device from outside of the body under examination. Endoscopes are well known in the prior art and details of the construction of a flexible fiber optic endoscope are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,231; 3,788,304; 4,273,111 and 4,292,961, the disclosures of which are herein set forth as if faithfully reproduced.
Notwithstanding the fact that endoscopes are well known to the medical profession, experienced operators often experience problems in properly placing the distal end of the instrument in the deep areas of a human or animal body. Body passages, often nonlinear, are made of soft, stretchable, flexible, foldable, pressure and pain sensitive tissue. Invariably they have bends or loops which are difficult to negotiate without causing pain to the patient. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,961 and 4,366,810 both recognize these difficulties and disclose complex apparatus and methods in an attempt to solve these problems. They are complex, expensive, difficult to manipulate and require a high degree of skill to use. It is towards the solution of the above stated problems that the instant invention is directed.